


Bath-time

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Bath-time brings up a few issues.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Living With Little Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374640
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328





	Bath-time

“ _No_!” Harry shouted, pressing his back firmly against the door and digging his heels into the tiled floor.

“Harry, you need a bath!” Severus called from the other side.

“No!”

“Let me in, please.” Severus called, trying to remain calm even while thoughts of Harry locking himself in forever flooded into his mind, as well as how scared he had looked when he'd told him he needed to give him a bath.

“Fine,” Harry grunted stepping away from the door and unlocking it. “But I'm not getting in the bath.” He said resolutely - often at the Dursley's if he put up enough of a fuss they'd just tell him fine and to go without. He didn't care if the other kids picked on him for being dirty, and neither did they, he didn't like it.

“You can bath yourself if you like,” Severus said, wondering if Harry wasn't happy about the idea of being naked in front of who was essentially a stranger. “But you need to go in.”

“No!” Harry shouted, and made to run for it again. Severus caught him before he could. “No, no, no, I don't want to. Let me _go_!” He wailed and flailed.

“Don't kick me, Harry.” Severus said, trying to reposition him so he couldn't.

“Then let me go.” He snapped, thumping him with the sides of his little fists.

Severus put him down but held onto his shoulders to stop him from running, crouching down to his level to ask him properly. “Why don't you want to go in?”

“I don't like the water.” Harry muttered kicking the floor, Severus had been worried he was aiming for his shins but he was just scuffing his feet.

“What about the water?”

“It's cold and I don't like being held under... _let me go!_ ” He whined desperately, trying to pull away from the hands; he didn't like having to admit his secrets, especially since he'd already told lots recently.

Severus held him firmly though, Harry's therapist had told him that it was good to get Harry to talk about things, and that if he can run from his problems he will, so sometimes it will take a bit of coaxing but he'll come round. It was better to talk and find solutions straight away than for Harry to hide things and not feel comfortable with him.

“Why don't you watch me run the bath - with _lots_ of hot water - and then before you even put a toe in it you can test it to see if it's warm enough, and if it's not, we'll add more hot,” Severus offered evenly, Harry swallowed, he could see the sincerity in Severus' eyes. He hardly knew him but he'd been nice so far, everyone had. “I promise you, I won't _ever_ hold you under the water, Harry,” He said, looking Harry directly in the eye, trying to impress how much he cared. “But if you're really very worried, you can wash yourself. I'll leave the room and everything, just so long as you actually get in and get clean. Is that okay?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Harry asked and it might just have broke Severus' heart.

“Because I care about you.” He sighed, running a thumb over the boys cheek. “You're not a bad child Harry, and it seems that no one's ever told you that,” He said honestly, Harry sniffed as though he was crying but turned away. Severus fully understood those types of tears, it was better to not draw attention to them. “Bubbles then?” He asked, rummaging around the cupboard.

“I get _bubbles?”_ Again Severus ignored the choked up, wobbly voice but gave him a soft comforting smile.

“Of course, hardly a bath without bubbles, is it?”

“I didn't say I'd have a bath yet.” Harry pointed out obstinately, even as his body trembled with anxiety.

“I was hoping you wouldn't notice.” Severus smirked, sorting out the plug and taps, letting Harry watch him turn on the hot. “Besides, how are you going to have bubbles without a bath?”

“I guess...” Harry mumbled looking down into the tub - he sneakily slipped his hand into the water, feeling that it was indeed a nice warm temperature, not too hot nor too cold. When he felt Severus move next to him to put in the bubbles he quickly pulled his hand out and edged away, Severus still pretended to not notice anything.

“Would you like to put them in?” He asked Harry, who stared in surprise.

“Alright,” He said, taking the open bottle shakily. “What if I mess it up?”

“You won't,” Severus said moving back and letting Harry go nearer the taps. “Just tip it in. It's better to do it by the taps because they'll mix it in better and it'll be more... bubbly.”

Harry giggled. “Okay.” He poured almost the whole bottle in, biting his lip nervously when Severus took it.

“Okay, I think that's enough, don't you?” Severus said, wiping off the top and fixing the lid on then putting it away. “Do you need help or do you want to go in alone?”

Harry scuffled his feet and tried to think. He knew he couldn't wash his hair properly on his own but he didn't know if he wanted the man to stay. “Erm, j...just to do my hair?” He asked cautiously.

“Alright,” Severus agreed. “You test the bath and I'll get you some toys to play with and some things to wash with.” He pottered around - he swore he was usually more organised than this but he couldn't seem to find anything or think of anything.

Harry tested the water, it was perfect, then he took off his clothes and climbed in quickly. Playing with the bubbles as though they were going to magically go away, which he had learnt recently could actually happen. Severus smiled at the child scooping up bubbles and trying to clap quietly to see what would happen, giggling when he sprayed the room and his own face.

He looked stricken though when he looked up and saw that Severus' middle was slightly covered in bubbles, it wasn't many but he supposed it was enough to make him mad. Instead, Severus chuckled and dropped a few boats into the bath, the smallest floated on top of the bubbles, sailing happily on the popping surface.

Harry waited to see if Severus was going to get angry but he just walked away, conjuring a chair and a book so he could stay and keep an eye while not being too intrusive. Harry played happily for a while and then scrubbed himself down, wondering if he should call Severus to do his hair or just try to do it himself to not interrupt him.

Severus felt the eyes on him though and looked up. “Want me to do your hair yet?” Harry nodded so he walked over.

He tried to do it as thoroughly and gently as he could, he didn't want Harry to believe that he was trying to hurt him so he did it fairly slowly. Lathering his hair, spreading it and making sure it was everywhere.

He decided to rinse with a cup, not wanting to come even close to dunking Harry. Once his hair was all rinsed and squeaky clean Harry looked a little downcast; he knew he was done but it was the first time he'd ever really enjoyed a bath, and as much as he hadn't wanted to get in he was starting to hate the idea of getting out. He had never understood why people thought they were so relaxing, but this was actually really nice

“Are you finished washing?” He asked. Harry nodded, dejectedly. “Alright,” Severus said casting a critical eye over him, checking behind his ears. “Do you want to play for a bit longer or are you ready to get out?”

“Can I play more?” Harry asked, clutching a red boat firmly.

“If you like, I'll get you more toys for the bath if you want.” Harry nodded, not that he could really think of anything better than his new boats. He paused looking at them.

“Are they mine?” He asked, Severus followed his gaze.

“Well, they're not mine.” He chuckled, ruffling Harry's sopping hair.

Harry smiled. He'd never had bath toys before, he'd never had a nice bath before, no one had ever ruffled his hair before. He decided he was going to like it here, even if it didn't last. He was determined to like it for now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bath-time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598444) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)




End file.
